


New Romantics

by Scavengersdaughter2



Series: Birthday Songfic Playlist [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blow Jobs, Drug Mentions, Frottage, Highschool AU, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Songfic, Weed, mentions of sexual abuse, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scavengersdaughter2/pseuds/Scavengersdaughter2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek don't have a normal relationship. They're not quite best friends, not quite lovers. They're something new and different.<br/>They wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Romantics

Stiles' eyes were red and puffy.  

Derek squatted against the wall next to him, bracing his elbows on each knee. "Who was it this time?" 

"Matt," he said, staring at the tiled floor. 

"What'd he do?" 

Stiles fiddled with a hoodie string. "Told everyone I sucked his dick for molly." 

"Well, did you-" 

"Fuck you, Derek." He wiped at his eyes. "And no, I didn't. I don't even do molly." 

Derek nodded. It was quiet in the bathroom.  

 

Sometimes Stiles could take the bricks people threw at him. Build a castle around himself with their harsh words. But sometimes it actually hurt. And his castle crumbled around him. 

 

 Stiles wiped an antiseptic soaked paper towel over his knuckles. "You shouldn't have done that." 

Derek hissed. The alcohol burned. "Well, I did."  

"You didn't have to do that for me. You'll just be pulled even further down 'the road to ruin'." 

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Who says I did it for you? Matt owed me fifty bucks." 

Stiles shoved a pillow into his face. "Asshole." 

Derek grabbed Stiles' thin wrist with lightning quick reflexes and pulled him forward in a hard kiss. He pulled away after a second. 

"What was that for?" Stiles asked, touching his rapidly swelling bottom lip. 

Derek leaned into the pillows at his back. "Compensation for Matt." 

"I thought he owed you money." Tone high and mocking. He started packing away bloodied paper towels and first aid supplies. Stiles toed on his shoes. 

"Where are you going?" Derek sat up. 

"Come along, child," Stiles cooed sarcastically. He held out his hand. 

Derek started lacing on his boots. "Where are _we_ going?" 

"My dad gets home soon." 

He grabbed his leather jacket. "And...?" 

"I don't want him to hear the rest of your 'compensation'." 

He walked out. Derek followed. 

　 

"Did you hear what he did to Jennifer?" 

"No, what?" 

"He kept pressuring her into sex. And he'd get like, really rough with her?" 

"Ew. So disgusting." 

Derek glared at them from his desk. The girls shut up when his scowl burned a hole in their backs. 

He wasn't the one being an asshole in his and Jennifer's relationship. She was spiteful, manipulative, cruel- 

and played the part of the victim perfectly. He already had a bad reputation and personality so it wasn't that much of a stretch for him to also mistreat his girlfriend. 

If he would've known breaking up with her caused that many rumors, he would've just stayed with her to avoid the hassle. 

 

Every day was like a battle. The classroom was a desolate wasteland of verbal gunfire and hate. 

But when night came, when Stiles and Derek were together, it was like a dream. 

 

"Move your legs over here," Derek grunted. He tugged Stiles closer by his thighs, until their cocks were close enough for him to rub together with a slick fist. They panted in unison. 

"Oh- _fuck_ -" Stiles grabbed at Derek's shirt front, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder. His other hand grabbed at the back of Derek's neck, digging his nails in. 

Derek flipped him on his stomach. "Squeeze your thighs together," he instructed, voice like gravel. He lined his cock under Stiles', his other hand reaching around to grasp both of them. 

Derek began moving, jerking his hand in time with the erratic thrusts. "Want to fuck you- so bad," he panted in the thick air between them. 

Stiles mewled into the pillows, his long fingers fisting the blankets. 

 

They played dumb but they knew exactly what they were doing. 

 

Stiles laid face down after they cleaned up. Derek was sitting in the open window. A cigarette in his hand, arm resting on the sill. 

"I heard about you and Jennifer splitting." Stiles' voice was muffled. 

"Yeah," he answered simply. 

"She's a bitch." 

He nodded, though the other couldn't see it. "Agreed." 

Stiles propped up on his elbows. "People are talking."  

Derek lifted the cigarette to his mouth. "That's what people do," he replied coolly. He flicked ashes out the window. "And don't worry about me. Just focus on yourself." 

His face pinched up. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Derek gave him a look. _You know exactly what that means._ "You're more of a magnet for rumors than I am." 

"Ah. So there are new ones, then? Lay them on me," he said, somewhat amused. 

"Stiles." 

"Fine, you tell me what you've heard, then I'll tell you what I've heard. And I want you to know something-" He pitched his voice higher. "-Honey, most of them are true." 

Derek rolled his eyes. "You were the one who broke into the pool at the rec to skinny dip with the lacrosse team." 

"Hmm. Can't really dispute that. It does sound like something I'd do." He shrugged. "My turn. You get off on beating people up." 

"Really?" 

He nodded. "Yep, you get a hard on just thinking of punching someone. And it could be true. You get into a lot of fights..." 

"It's not my fault people come after _me_." 

"Maybe it's because you're scary looking." 

"Whatever. The only reason you passed biology is because you let the teacher finger you." 

"Mr. Harris? Gross." Stiles grimaced. "You've gone to jail before. Probably for assault. Some think murder. No one is really sure." 

"You sell codeine syrup to middle schoolers." 

"That's the good shit. Like I'd give it to some kids." He bit his bottom lip. "Let me think...oh- you like to torture little animals. It fills the void inside." 

"At least I don't use the bleachers for a quick fuck spot." Derek took a drag.  

"You're the one who likes to roleplay Little Red Riding Hood in bed." 

"What can I say? That red cloak turns me on." They were laughing. "You swallow on the first date." 

Stiles made an affronted gasp. "Excuse me, I swallow _before_ the first date. Just so everyone is nice and relaxed." 

"You're the one who mans the glory hole at the Cinema." 

"That could be me, I guess. It's hard to remember after all the dicks I suck." 

Derek snuffed his cigarette and flicked it out the window. "Your dad molested you and that's why you give it away so easily." 

The air in the room changed. It got heavier. 

Stiles' face changed. He looked mortified.  

Then he was smiling again. "Well, I think I win. My scarlet letter is definitely better than yours." He sat up. 

The smile had left his voice. 

Derek adjusted on the sill. There was a cold feeling in his stomach. "Stiles-" 

"No. Don't," he said, not looking at him. 

Derek's throat was tight. "OK. I won't." 

He looked relieved. 

 

There was a growing amount of things between them that were going unaddressed. 

 

"So when are you and Derek going to just get together already?" Malia asked. She popped a grape into her mouth. 

"Um-we're just friends?" Stiles tried. 

"Yeah, and I'm straight," Kira deadpanned. She took a grape from her girlfriend. "Seriously, maybe it'd help the rumors...?" 

"Oh, the ones where I'm the school druggy slut and Derek is a sociopathic, violent asshole- wait, those are actually semi true." 

She looked half surprised before saying: "That's not what I meant." 

"I know what you meant. It's just, I like what we have." 

　 

Stiles threw his head back. "I'm so fucking bored." 

Derek didn't bother looking up from his book. "Do you want to play Xbox or something?" 

"Not bored in that way. Like, the tired kind of bored." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm just so tired of..." 

"Everything?" Derek finished. The feeling was familiar. 

Stiles rolled onto his stomach, upper body on the edge of the bed. His face was inches from Derek's. "Exactly." 

Derek stared at his lips. "It'll be better when we leave." 

"I can't wait. We could just hop on a train and be far away from...everything." 

Derek leaned forward to kiss him. When he pulled away, he said: "I bought weed from Jackson. Want to smoke?" 

"Always." 

 

Derek took another drag. Pandora was left to its own devices.  

Stiles was standing on the bed, singing and dancing to the music. 

" _Baby, we're the new romantics_ -" He swayed his hips. Derek's eyes couldn't leave his. 

"Dance with me," Stiles said in the goofiest, mock-seductive voice he could manage 

"You're an idiot." He was smiling. 

Stiles flipped him off, continuing his oddly arousing dance. " _Come on, come along with me_ -" 

Derek reached up and yanked on his hand. Not hard enough to knock him on his feet. Just a little pull that had him sinking his knees into the mattress. 

Derek grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

The music continued around them. _"Heart break is the national anthem-"_  

Derek pulled away to take another puff of his joint, then back in to kiss Stiles. Shotgunning always put him in the mood. 

Stiles inhaled, separated from the other's lips, and blew the smoke out. He put both hands on Derek's thighs as he leaned in for another drag. 

　 

"The Jungle?" 

"Yes." 

"The gay club that had all those random druggings last year?" 

"That's the one." 

"No," Derek said definitively. 

"Please?"  

"No." 

"Der _ekkk_ ," Stiles whined. 

"St _ilesss_." 

The other teen crossed his arms. "It's Lydia's birthday party. And you're just going to miss it?" 

Derek gave him a look that said: ' _yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do'_. 

"Fine. Stay here and be lonely. I'm sure I can find someone. There's that cute kid in my Calc class. Isaac, I think." He pulled out his phone. He could find someone who had his number- 

"Wait-," Derek blurted. 

Stiles looked up from his phone. 

"-I'll go." 

The other teen smiled brightly. "Really?" 

"Only for a little bit." 

He slid the phone back into his pocket. "I'm cool with that." 

"And you have to give me a blow job." 

Stiles looked unimpressed. "Seriously." 

"Yes." 

He inhaled. "You drive a hard bargain." Though he didn't sound too put out. 

　 

The Jungle was packed. It was Lydia's party, after all. Psycho Beauty Queen of the BHHS. 

The lights were blinding. The music too loud. 

They were thrust into the main floor space. Everyone was shoulder to shoulder. Touching everywhere. Too close.  

They gave up on regular conversation after yelling proved to be ineffective.  

Stiles had to talk directly into Derek's ear. "You don't have to tower over me all the time." 

"Not my fault you're short." 

"I'm really not. You're just freakishly tall for our age."   
Derek patted him on the shoulder. "Whatever makes you feel better." 

"Just wait; someday we'll be the same height." 

"OK, Stiles." 

He was pulling away but Derek still caught his annoyed 'you're an asshole'. It made him smile. 

 

They'd been hanging back for the most part. Until Stiles wanted a drink and Derek _really_ didn't trust him to come back once he was out of sight.  

They coordinated through yelling and hand motions the best way to get to the bar. Four steps in, the two were being swept away. Drifting apart into the mess of people.  

Derek looked to Stiles, who was in turn staring at a group of guys not-so-subtlety drooling over him like a piece of meat. He latched even closer, looming over him like a demonic shadow. The other males shriveled under his glare. 

 _He's mine._  

The aggression and need for dominance washing over him was so consuming he didn't hear Stiles’ question.  

The other teen got closer until he was talking directly in Derek' ear. "Try to at least pretend like you're having fun?" 

Derek scowled at him from the corner of his eye. 

"At least stop cock blocking me," he shouted in annoyance. 

That made Derek growl. "They're trash." 

"Did you just _growl_? Not gonna lie; that does something for me." His breath was warm in Derek's ear. 

Someone shoved into Stiles, putting him in front of Derek. There was another tilt of the crowd. He lost balance from another bump, falling forward into Derek's chest. His body flailed for balance. 

Derek's dick was taking interest as Stiles' soft, warm body grinded into his. He grabbed Stiles' upper arm to steady him. 

He should've done that from the beginning. But- his dick was calling the shots. 

And it demanded attention _now_. 

He saw rather than heard Stiles ask 'where are we going' as he started moving. 

The teen kept his hold on Stiles' arm as he guided them through the crowd. 

 

The restroom was filthy but empty. The lighting was dim. When the door closed, Derek could actually hear himself think. It sounded like the music was submerged under water. 

"You just kicked open that door," Stiles commented. 

He didn't reply, just dragged him to a stall. He shut the door and turned around. 

Stiles' eyes fell to his crotch. "Ohhh _,_ you want _that_? Explains why you were being so clingy-" 

"Stiles," he growled in warning. 

"Fine, fine," he put his hands up. "I owe you one anyway." He eyed the ground. "But you're crazy if you think I'm getting on this floor." 

Derek's face must've been pleading or desperate enough for Stiles to huff 'fine' before getting on his knees, face inches from Derek's cock. "You're doing my laundry." He pulled the fly open, exposing the bulge in Derek's underwear. 

He stared down at the other teen. "You did this on purpose." 

Stiles nuzzled against his clothed dick. A smile on his lips. "Who? Me?" 

Derek was going to comment but his voice broke off into a gasp as Stiles pulled down his underwear enough to free his cock. He swirled the head in his mouth. 

Derek braced one hand against the stall, the other fisting Stiles' hair. He slammed his head back as he was swallowed to the base. 

　 

 

"You know Stiles and that transfer student Theo are messing around?" Lydia's tone was suggestive. 

Derek shrugged. "That's his choice." 

"It doesn't even make you a little bit jealous?" She paused. "Thinking about him on his knees for some other guy..." 

Derek shifted in his seat. "Most of that shit is just rumors. You know that," he said defensively. 

She examined her nails. "Hey, I'm just saying. If it was me, I'd be out of my mind. Just thinking of Jackson with someone else makes me pissed." 

The bell rang overhead. 

　 

       Meet me in the reserve. Usual spot. 

Stiles' eyes roamed over the message. Derek must've been horny. That was their last resort when both of their families were home. 

       OK 

He jumped in his Jeep, happy to be leaving. His dad would be off work soon. 

Derek was standing there when he pulled up. Both hands were in his jacket pockets, perma-scowl in place. 

Stiles raised his hand in a wave. "What's up?"  

"We need to talk." His voice was rough. 

"That is the definitely one of the most terrifying sentences. Ever." 

"I want you to stop hanging around Theo." 

He gave him a look. "That's what this is about?"  

Derek shook his head. "Not just Theo. All your hook ups. I want you to stop doing things with them." 

Stiles didn't know whether to laugh or scoff. So he did both. "And why should I do that?" 

"Because they're not good enough for you. And it pisses me off," Derek said, tone more than a little hostile. 

"No." Stiles clenched his jaw. "You, of all people, don't get to say that." 

"I know my relationships aren't good either. But I don't want you doing _that_ _shit_ anymore. I don’t get why you’d go with people like Matt and Theo anyway." 

The other teen rubbed his neck. "They do things with me. For me." 

"Yeah, but at what cost? Their love isn’t free." 

"You know what? As long as we're on the subject of unhealthy relationships, we can't keep doing this." 

Derek furrowed his brow. "Doing what?" 

Stiles gestured between the two of them. " _This._ Us." 

"Why?" 

He flung his arms out. "Because it's confusing as fuck! You do shit and it's alright. I do the same shit and you freak out." 

"That's different." 

Stiles scoffed. "Really." 

"Yes. It's because you're-" The muscle in Derek's jaw tensed. "-different." 

Stiles' eyes widened. "You're jealous." He didn't phrase it like a question; Derek's angry expression said it all. 

"Am not." 

"What if I get jealous too?" Stiles crossed his arms.  

Derek was determined. "We can fix that." 

"How, exactly?" 

"We'll just start going out. Official boyfriends and everything." 

Stiles blinked. "It's not that simple." 

"It is." He adjusted his footing. "I'll show you: Stiles, do you like me?" 

"Obviously." 

"And I like you. We can go out now. There. Simple." 

Stiles hit him in the chest. "I'm going to be pissed if you're just pretending to like me or something." 

Derek gave him a look. "Pretty sure I'm not pretending."  

Stiles leaned back on his heels. "This is just like some love song. But not a good love song, like that one by Adele. This would be on the bad end. More like something Taylor Swift would write." His eyes widened. "Oh my god. We're living in a Taylor Swift song." 

"Can you shut up?" Derek stepped closer. "And at least it's still a love song. So we have that going for us." 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. "This is probably the least romantic confession in history."  

"It's just a new way of being romantic." Derek squeezed him.  

Stiles laughed against his shoulder. "We're the new romantics. I like the sound of that." 

　 

　 

Bonus: 

"We should write a song." 

"Stiles." 

"Just think: New Romantics. A song appealing to today's disenfranchised youth." 

"Stiles. Please. It's two in the morning." 

"Fine. I'm shutting up now." He went quiet. "...Seriously though. We could make so much money-" 

Derek groaned. 

　 

　 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing but love for Taylor Swift :)


End file.
